Various individuals suffer from a number of painful ailments that are related to irritation, pain, and overall discomfort associated with the various body parts, areas, and organs of, and adjacent to, the pelvic region of an individual. For men, these ailments may include, but not be limited to, prostatitis, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), prostate cancer, epididymis pain, penis pain, scrotum pain, testicular pain, constipation, lower back pain, and hemorrhoids. For women, these ailments may include, but not be limited to, menstrual cramping, vaginal or vulvar itching, lower back pain, constipation, and hemorrhoids. One method of treating these various ailments is through a Sitz Bath.
A Sitz Bath is a type of bath used to treat these various ailments associated with the pelvic region and more specifically the larger perineal region which can be subdivided into the anal and urogenital regions of the body. In a Sitz Bath, a user immerses only these regions in warm or cold water for the therapeutic effect of moist temperature transfer for the temporary relief of pain related to the various medical conditions and ailments impacting this region of the body. Typically, a Sitz Bath is conducted in a normal bathtub, requiring a user to manipulate the water and their body so as to allow the water to only contact the treatment area to ensure increased blood flow, treatment, and pain relief. This can be a very time consuming and uncomfortable process in order to provide treatment to the specific treatment area. Additionally, a Sitz Bath can be conducted in a specifically designed device that is placed within a toilet seat. This device is not ideal as it is used in an unsanitary area, can also be uncomfortable, and does not generally contain a large enough volume to provide relief for an extended period of time.
Although there currently exist devices for a Sitz Bath, there exists a need in the market for an improved device for conducting a Sitz Bath. Preferably, this device is effective, easy to use, adaptable to various individuals and conditions, and includes additional features to allow for easy filling and draining. Preferably, the device is designed for use in a shower and configured in a wearable garment and adapted for wearing for a treatment period. Alternately, the device, due to its structural and material properties, can be utilized outside of the shower with an added fluid isolated to an internal cavity of the device with the device maintaining the other body regions of the wearer in a dry state.